freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teorías y Rumores (FNaF2)
Para más resultados sobre Teorías y Rumores, véase Teorías y Rumores (Redirección) Estas son teorías de fans generado que intentan explicar ciertos aspectos del juego. Ninguna de estas teorías se han confirmado y no deben ser aceptadas como algo canónico a menos que Scott afirme que son verdaderas. Jeremy es la víctima de la mordida del 87 Una teoría muy popular es que Jeremy Fitzgerald es la víctima de la muy debatida Mordida del 87. En la noche 6, el chico del teléfono dice: "Uh, tenemos una última actividad planeada para mañana, un cumpleaños. Tomarás el turno de día. Usa tu uniforme, quédate cerca de los animatrónicos y asegúrate que no hagan daño a nadie, ¿Vale?" Esto lleva a la gente a creer que Jeremy hizo lo que el chico del teléfono le dijo y, después de haber estado cerca de los animatronics, terminó siendo atacado y mordido por uno de ellos. En apoyo de esta teoría es el hecho de que los personajes Animatrónicos habían estado actuando extrañamente, después de haber sido posiblemente manipulados. "Pero los personajes han estado actuando muy raro, casi agresivos hacia el personal. Ellos se comportan bien con los niños, pero cuando se encuentran con un adulto, sólo ... los miran fijamente." Dice el chico del teléfono, lo que podría implicar que Jeremy, estando tan cerca de los Animatrónicos podría haber sido un blanco fácil. Fritz Smith es el chico del teléfono Otra teoría muy popular es que el guardia de la noche 7 Fritz Smith, es el mismo chico del teléfono. Los partidarios de esta teoría señalan que el chico del teléfono toma el turno de noche, mientras que Jeremy está en el turno de día; Jeremy trabaja en la noche de 6, por lo que la noche 7 teóricamente sería la noche siguiente. Por otro lado, El chico del teléfono en la Noche 6 dice que tienen "un evento más programado" antes de que el restaurante cierre, y que él mismo se haría cargo del turno de noche "cuando el lugar abra de nuevo". Esto implica que el chico del teléfono no comenzó a trabajar el turno de noche de inmediato, sino que comenzaría cuando la pizzería haya reabierto. Incluso es posible que no hubiera un guardia necesario para esa noche en absoluto, si la pizzería cerró ese día. Además, en la carta de despido de la Noche 7, dice "Primer día en el trabajo? En serio?!?!" Lo que descarta al chico del teléfono ya que él ha trabajado mucho más tiempo que sólo un día. - Amenos de que la gerencia considere su primer turno de noche como el primer día, ya que habría sido la primera vez que haga ese trabajo en particular. Ademas, Fritz Smith es despedido, cosa que se puede dudar mucho ya que en FNaF el tipo del teléfono sigue trabajando. The Puppet fue el culpable de todo Esta teoría nos dice que The Puppet es culpable del comportamiento agresivo de los animatronics tanto en el primer juego como en el segundo. Esta teoría indica que luego del asesinato de los niños en el incidente de los niños asesinados (En el que un hombre disfrazado de Freddy secuestró y mató a cinco niños metiendolos en animatronics), The Puppet controló las almas de estos cinco niños para tomar venganza. Algo que apoya la teoría es la escena al finalizar la cuarta noche, en la que estamos en la anterior pizzeria, miramos a través de la máscara de Freddy Fazbear, posiblemente usando también el traje del mismo, mientras The Puppet nos mira fijamente. También, en un minijuego en donde hay que llevar el pastel a los cinco niños, el "hombre morado" roba un niño y luego salta The Puppet a la cámara, y, aparentemente prueba que fue él. Hay otro minijuego en donde controlamos a The Puppet, en el que damos regalos a 4 niños y luego les ponemos máscaras de los animatrónicos. Sin embargo esta teoría pierde sentido ya que sólo mataron a cinco niños, y en Five Nights at Freddy's 2 hay once animatronics, de los cuales también atacan los nuevos. Aunque si contamos los cadáveres de niños de todos los minijuegos (los de Savethem y Give Gifts son los mismos), en total son once. El juego es una precuela (Confirmado) La mega teoría o Mega Conspiración es una teoría que todos los fans han desarrollado en conjuntos. Va así. FNaF2 es una precuela (cuando se desarrolló la teoría aun no se sabia oficialmente que era una precuela) y se estarán preguntando "¿Como es posible eso? Si en FNaF2 están los viejos animatrónicos. Simple, antes existía un restaurante conocido como "Fredbear Family Dinner" mismo que nombra el Chico del Teléfono en la Noche 6, la compañía Fazbear Entertaniment compra el restaurante junto con los animatrónicos (Freedy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy) pero la compañía no quiso repararlos por que sus aspectos causaban miedo, por lo que se decidió usarlos para partes de animatrónicos y resideñarlos por completo. En la Noche 6 el Chico del Teléfono te dice que te cambiaran al turno de la mañana (por lo tanto el guardia de seguridad que lo cambian al turno de día que menciona el Chico del Teléfono en FNaF es Jeremy) en un cumpleaños en el cual se rumorea que es el cumpleaños donde sucede la Mordida del 87 y el posible causante de ello fue Mangle, ya que en ese entonces Foxy no se utilizaba y lo tenían en el cuarto de repuestos. Además de esto, se puede comprobar al final de la Noche 5 y 6, en donde el memo que recibe Jeremy Fitzgerald dice que la fecha es 1987. ¿Qué es el It's Me? Nota: Esto podría tener también que ver con el primer juego, sin embargo, esta versión tiene mas que ver con el segundo. It's Me (Soy yo), frase vista algunas veces en Five Nights at Freddy's y Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ha sido objeto de varios rumores y teorías de fans. Por ejemplo, en varias ocasiones aparece cuando Foxy sale de la Pirate Cove. En el segundo juego, varias cosas nos dan a entender que significa It's me.thumb|310px|Cartel de la Pirate Cove donde se lee: "It's Me" Algunos de los posibles significados son: * Mike fue quien secuestró a los niños, y la frase “IT’S ME” es una creación de su subconsciente, para hacerle sentir culpable. * Mike intentó evitar que los niños fuesen secuestrados, pero fracasó. De nuevo, la frase “IT’S ME” le hace sentir culpable. * Si la frase anterior es cierta, las alucinaciones podrían ser un trauma que nació cuando Mike vio a los niños morir. Escenas Una vez terminada las noches 2, 3 y 4, nos saldrán escenas, en las que ciertos animatrónicos saldrán viendo a Freddy fijamente a los ojos. Al finalizar cada una, saldrá la famosa frase, "It's me". Esto podría indicar que los animatrónicos lo miran por algo que hizo, y que el "It's me" significa culpabilidad por algo que hizo Freddy, o alguien que esta en un traje de Freddy. Minijuegos Cuando el jugador muere, existe la probabilidad de que este acceda a unos minijuegos, los cuales dan a entender cosas que ocurrieron antes del juego. Si bien, el juego que protagoniza esta teoría es Take cake to the children (Darle pastel a los chicos). En este minijuego, hay un niño llorando afuera de la pizzeria, mientras Freddy hace felices a otros seis. Este niño termina muriendo a manos del hombre morado. Esta versión indica que It's me significa culpa, ya que Freddy no pudo atender al niño, o salvarlo. ¿Por qué Toy Chica pierde su pico? thumb|290px|Los tornillos que supuestamente sostiene el pico de Toy ChicaUna teoría es ¿Por qué Toy Chica pierde su pico? recuerden que cuando esta arriba del Show Stage ella lleva un pico pero al salir de ahí ella no lo lleva.Hay 3 teorías sobre esto: #Se lo saca para morder mejor al jugador al momento de atacarlo. #Se lo da a Mangle ya que lleva unos tornillos donde esta puesto un pico. Tal vez sea el posible pico de Toy Chica. # Ella misma se quita los ojos y pico para dar una apariencia mas terrorífica. Los nuevos han sido modificados por los viejos Esta teoría afirma que los viejos animatrónicos modificaron a los nuevos animatrónicos para que éstos usen su reconocimiento facial y los guíen a la oficina. Mangle Fue Quien ocasionó la mordida del '87 El causante de la mordida del '87 ha sido constantemente debatida por los fans. Antes del lanzamiento de FNaF2 el animatrónico que parecía ser el culpable era Foxy, pero después de que FNaF2 saliera a la venta, se formó una teoría diciendo que FNaF2 no era una secuela sino una precuela, por lo que Foxy no podía ser ya que en ese momento estaba fuera de servicio. Si la teoría de que FNaF2 es una precuela es cierta, probablemente el causante de la mordida es uno de los Toy Models ya que eran los únicos activos durante el día. El que tiene más pruebas de haber hecho la mordida es Mangle, por sus dientes afilados y su Jumpscare en donde parece darte una mordida en la cabeza. La historia de FNaF se desarrolla en un ciclo thumb|234px|Linea temporal de FNaF Esta teoría explica que en la historia de FNaF/2 ninguno es precuela de otro, por asi decirlo. Si no entendies la linea temporal ahí va una rápida explicación de cómo ocurre la historia según la linea temporal: El local Freddy Fazbear's pizza abre en una fecha desconocida, en 1987 ocurre la denominada "Mordida del '87". Cómo en el cheque de FNaF no pone fecha, se supone que la historia ocurre entre 1996 y 2002, en 1996 se contrata a Mike Schmidt, y al ser despedido se llega a una linea temporal alternativa (se retrocede en el tiempo, por así decirlo). Fredbear's family dinner abre sobre 1975 (no figura en la linea) y lo compra Fazbear entertainment, con los animatrónics antiguos, muy desgastados, los cuales intentaron reparar pero no pudieron, y por lo cual crearon a los animatrónics "Toy". En esta linea temporal no ocurrio la mordida del '87 (o si, pero más tarde y en otra fecha) y el FNaF2 ocurre "antes" de FNaF. Cuando es despedido Jeremy Fitzgerald se reinicia el ciclo, y se vuelve a FNaF, si Mike Schmidt no es despedido, continua como guardia de seguridad hasta FNaF3, y si Jeremy Fitzgerald no es despedido, el ciclo queda bloqueado hasta completar la noche 7 y ser despedido. Aunque algo que descartaría esto es si Jeremy murió en la Mordida del 87'. De igual forma esto sigue siendo una teoría. Rumores Estos son rumores hechos por fans que han resultado ser falsos. Ninguno de estos son aceptados como reales ya que se hicieron en un intento de probar algo que no existe en el juego o se hicieron para tratar de engañar a los fans. Noche 8 Ha habido informes de una opción de "Noche de 8" que aparece en el menú principal en casos excepcionales cuando continúas desde la noche 5. Esto parece ser un problema técnico en el que el texto que normalmente debería leer "Noche 5" inexplicablemente cambia a "Noche 8" , y puede ser provocada por el desplazamiento del ratón rápidamente sobre la pantalla del menú principal. Aún no se sabe lo que puede suceder si alguien coge el cambio rápido y es capaz de elegir esta opción, pero ya que no existen archivos del juego para una noche tal, es probable que el juego se estrellará o simplemente no haga nada en absoluto - si no sólo cargar la noche 5 normalmente. Se dice que al reaccionar a este cambio, se entra a la "noche 8" en donde no se poseen las cámaras. Al ser usadas, no se pueden volver a bajar y solo se ve un fondo negro. El único Animatronico en esta noche es Foxy y te puede matar facilmente si se llegan a levantar las cámaras. No se sabe si esto es 100% real. Probablemente solo sea un Bug ya que al finalizar la noche, el juego se tilda lo cual, la unica solución es cerrarlo y volverlo a abrir. Hombre Morado Esta teoría nos dice que hay posibilidades de que el Hombre Morado que aparece en el minijuego de SAVETHEM, puede aparecer en el juego normal. Una imágen de este se ha mostrado, la cuál resulta ser una simple imagen editada de Golden Freddy con la cabeza de Toy Chica, cosa que se puede notar viendo la zona en la que se encuentra y su posee, la cuál es la de un cadáver desplomado y sus ojos y boca que son los de endoesqueleto de animatrónico. Aparte, la medalla no ha sido bien editada, pues no parece directamente pegada al modelo y parece estar sobre la sombra que hay debajo de la cabeza. A pesar de esto, parecía ser una buena teoría del Hombre Morado que aparece en el minijuego antes mencionado. El hombre del pasillo principal Se rumoreo en un vídeo de YouTube que la sombra de un hombre podia ser vista en el pasillo principal. En el vídeo cuando la cámara se cambia al pasillo principal se podia observar a un hombre sombrio usando lo que parece ser una medalla de un guardia de seguridad, despues de ver a esta figura la llamada del hombre del teléfono se distorsiona por un segundo antes de regresar a la normalidad como si la aparición de la figura glitcheara el audio. Despues de un debate sobre la legitimidad del vídeo el creador termino haciendo otro vídeo explicando que esto era falso confirmando esto como un rumor. Muñeco desbloqueable del Hombre Morado thumb|274px|Foto del supuesto muñeco. Luego de que se halla publicado la imágen del Hombre Morado, más tarde se publicó una foto que, a simple vista ya parecía un Fake. Los rumores decían que si desbloqueabas la última Noche Personalizada (Golden Freddy) sin perder y al primer intento, te daban un peluche de el Hombre Morado por ser el Hombre Morado metido en Golden Freddy, pero esto fue desmentido apenas salió la imágen. La imágen es como el fake del Hombre Morado en el juego, solo que en forma de peluche y más pequeño. Los muñecos con ojos de endoesqueleto y Puppet en los monitores Este rumor nos indica que en raros intervalos, los muñecos que desbloqueas en la noche personalizada pueden pasar a tener ojos de endoesqueleto, tanto los muñecos de los animatrónicos como el Cupcake, y que en los monitores puede aparecer Puppet mirando fijamente al jugador con pupilas blancas. Sin embargo, este rumor es obviamente falso, puesto a que no existen archivos para esto en el juego. en:Theories & Rumors (FNaF2) Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Teorías y Rumores Categoría:Trama